GDA Legionaire Armor
The GDA Legionaire armor is a modular set of tactical battle armor worn by individual enlisted personnel in the GDA. The armor has gone through many designs and has seen host of added equipment and technologies as well as outserving many combat implements such as the long serving Enfielder rifle series. Origin The basis for the armor was originally designed by four ex-army personnel that wanted to protect front-line troops from the hazards imposed by combat. The result was the precursor to the Legionaire armor, the Crusader armor. The Crusader was adopted by the Communist league's mercenaries and thus celebrated many successes with the founding of the GDA. When the GDA became a space farring power, a team of military personnel turned contractors were tasked to take the Crusader armor and power it using a simplified version of a crystal hydrogen anti-electron fusion reactor and marry the powerplant to power an assisted exoskeleton to aid with the challenges and pressures imposed by exposure to vaccum and alien worlds. The resulting Legionaire armor was adopted as standard issues and would change with each new dynasty. Mark I Legionaire Armor The Mk.I Legionaire armor was introduced early in the 2nd dynasty and would became the mainstray of the GDA infantry, naval, airborne and armored troops. Material technology had advanced considerably thanks to the vast access to ressources and the armor was solely constructed in high grade metal alloys. Mark II Legionaire Armor The Mk.II Legionaire armor was designed as a result of experience gained in the First Sirsian Gulf Campaign. Notably, complaints over the power shoulder implements were apparent in combat and the lack of long term exposure to vaccum had to be addressed. Most notably, in outward appearance, the shoulder pads were redesigned and color was added to the helmets to take advantage of the psychological aspect of the design after captured Ketrynical soldiers testififed to the psychological shock of the helmet design. Mark III Legionaire Armor The Mk.III Legionaire armor used lessons learned in the First Felion Campaign, notably, the metal alloys used in the armor's construction were particularily vulnerable to magnet technologies of the Khan and the electronics in the armor had weaknesses dealing with EMP's despite the fact that an unpowered was availble which meant the armor could still be functionial despite a power loss. A push was being made to adopt the highly expensive carbon nanotube technologies which is overwhelming unafected by the Khan's magnet technologies. As well, if the electronics were constructed out of carbon nanotubes, versus the tradional metaloids and alloys, they were more resistant to EMP's. Despite the big push for alternative technologies, the armor would not be entirely made out of nanotubes and alloys would still be present until the full transition would take place. The Mk.III armor is largely considered the most accomplished Legionaire armor because of it's success in holding the GDA together in the Second Felion Campaign, the Rygan War, and the Second Sirsian Gulf Campaign. Mark IV Legionaire Armor